


Cold Pizza

by appllelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu cries at a microwave, Sakusa Kiyoomi is the subject of Yerning, art in da fic, fuck it, i'm not projecting YOU'RE projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appllelle/pseuds/appllelle
Summary: Atsumu microwaves pizza for lunch, dramatic yerning ensues. That's the whole fic
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 37





	Cold Pizza

Atsumu Miya, in his empty, frigid apartment, stood holding a plate of cold leftover pizza, standing in front of his microwave. Dark brows furrowed as he scrutinized the kitchen equipment with more focus than he had ever bothered to before. Running his gaze across the ominously familiar rows of buttons brought fond memories of the presence of a warm lull of a hug pressed against his back. With their arms entangled, their feet tread a measure to an inaudible tune.

He had never given his microwave much attention, usually, he had lots more going on when he was using it: reheating food to eat while watching some trashy television show, popping popcorn for a movie night with friends, or making some ramen for a quick meal with Sakusa when they didn’t have much time to get to practice. Today, he was utterly and completely alone, no electrical chatter, no laughter, no silent affection to keep him company. After he realized he was standing and staring blankly at his microwave, like a madman, he realized: Sakusa had the exact same one in his apartment.

As he placed the pizza in, closed the microwave door, and pressed the one-minute Express Cook, he felt an aching throb in his head, a stinging sensation in his tear ducts as his vision of neat rows of buttons and soft yellow light blurred.

He was crying.

He didn’t know that _this_ , would be his breaking point. He just missed Sakusa Kiyoomi so, so, so much. He missed Sakusa’s surprisingly warm frame, pressed up against his, heat emanating through their shirts. He missed linking his arms around Sakusa’s waist, missed running his hands down smooth skin. He missed leaving teasing pecks on Sakusa’s cheek, on his neck, on his lips. The time on the microwave would vanish from their minds, forgotten amidst playful affection.

Now, Atsumu Miya is helplessly watching the neon green numbers tick down, slower than ever. He allowed hot, embarrassing tears to race down his face, to lap down his jaw, too defeated to even bother wiping them away. As a painfully familiar “FOOD IS READY” scrolled through the display following a horrid beep, Atsumu thinks: “Maybe I should text him tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/appllelle) if u want! I mostly draw but sometimes I'll write something when the projecting hours get real


End file.
